Annabeth's Decision
by ttyl600
Summary: Annabeth is falling for luke again. Sorry, I had to remove the story for editing resons, but they are fixed. Rated t for language and some minor content later on.
1. The Letter

Luke walks quietly to the lake. It is there he sweeps her up in his arms and kisses her. They dance all night in the light of the moon, all while wishing things could be back to normal. Luke had been provided with competition when the bastard of a satyr, Grover, brought Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, to Camp Half-Blood. When Percy was sent on a quest with his love, Luke was furious. It was then he turned evil.

Now, things were back to normal. Percy was dead, Grover had been dumped in the Bermuda Triangle, and his love was back in his arms. Luke's life was perfect once again.

_(6 months earlier)_

Percy Jackson, a lonely boy who had been kicked out of as many schools as you could think of, was standing on the top of the large hill that overlooked Camp Half-Blood. Camp Half-Blood had been destroyed by Luke, his arch rival. Percy's friends Annabeth and Grover were sitting under a tree about a fathom away.

"Percy, don't worry, we'll catch Luke eventually." I said.

"But Annabeth! He destroyed Camp Half-Blood! Can't we go find him now?"

"Annabeth's right Percy," said Grover. "We'll find him eventually."

"He's probably on a cruise around the world with Kronos again," I joked, hoping to relieve the tension.

"Annabeth you're a genius! Of course! We have to go find him now. He'll pay for what he did."

I couldn't believe seaweed brain and Grover were dumb enough to believe me. It was a simple joke.

"There's only one problem seaweed brain! We have no boat, no money, no means of communication, no food, and no idea as to what the exact location of Luke may be."

"She may be on to something Percy. There's no way we can go on a Luke hunt without any of those things."

"Don't be so sure," Percy said. He grinned mischievously as he picked up his knapsack.

"I took these from the camp store before Luke bitch destroyed it. I figured we may need to use them."

"Percy, you're a genius!" Grover exclaimed.

So with that, we were on our way to look for Luke. I couldn't feel more relieved. We would find him then I could say a few things to that boy.

______________________________________________________________________________

We were in a little motel for the night. I waited until everyone was asleep, then I pulled out my note I had found on my pillow a couple of nights before camp was destroyed.

_Dear Annabeth,_

_Please come looking for me in a couple of days. I need you back. I'm going to destroy the camp so you can travel with me. Join me, please, and you will be highly rewarded. Kronos has plotted the takeover of the gods so you need to find me by the Summer solstice or you will be dead along with all mortals and the demi-gods that have not joined us. Annabeth this is my only warning. The camp will be destroyed in 6 days. Get out of there. _

_I love you,_

_Luke_

I had written back saying that she would join him. His response was more serious.

_Annabeth,_

_You must do as I say from now on. Percy must be disposed of. You know, as in dead. Before the takeover, I would like Grover dead too. At least bring them to me so I can do it. I will see you soon._

_Don't screw up,_

_Luke_

I couldn't kill Percy. But I love Luke more than anything in the world. I can't disobey him. I knew then that I would have to kill Percy.


	2. Traveling

The next day, Grover and I went to wake up Percy because the seaweed brain had overslept.

"SEAWEED BRAIN! GET THE FUCK UP! We need to go find Luke so we can take him down!!!!!!!" More like take you down, I thought.

"uhgn" Percy groaned, annoyed by the fact it was only 4:30am.

"DO YOU WANT TO KILL LUKE? SEAWEED BRAIN GET UP!" And with that, I flipped him off the bed. He came down with an annoyed grunt.

"We have to go! The plane for Miami so we can get to the dock so we can get to the boat so we can get to the Bermuda Triangle leaves in 2 hours!"

"Grover, how do you know that Luke is in the Bermuda Triangle?"

I stepped in. "I put a tracking device in his phone last time I broke up with him."

I quickly thought back to the letter Luke had written. 'Meet me by the summer solstice.' I quickly checked my calendar. The summer solstice was 9 days away. It would take 10 to get to the Bermuda Triangle. I was screwed over.

"Guys! We have to go! PERCY GET OUT OF THAT DAMN BED BEFORE I GO OVER THERE AND STAB THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!"

Percy jumped out of the bed as if I said there was a bomb, or a monster in his bed. He was ready in 5 minutes. We called a cab and made our way to the airport, where we checked in and waited for our flight.

The time we spent at the gate was uneventful. Grover dug through trash cans to find some free food, Percy wrote down (in great detail, I might add) what he was going to do to Luke, and I just thought about how I was going to kill Percy and Grover.

Our flight was called, and we headed on the plane. We sat down, and just waited. Percy, of course, started muttering his plan. I had to cover Grover's ears. He looked like he was going to die right there and then.

More passengers started boarding. When the last passenger got on, I recognized the dreaded face.

"OMG! Percy Jackson! Is that you!"

I cringed at the voice. Percy looked up and smiled.

"OMG!" he said, "It's…

______________________________________________________________________________

**I DECIDED TO DO A CLFFY! SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER LONGER ONE LATER.**


	3. The Dare ing Plane Ride

**Excerpt from last chapter:**

_More passengers started boarding. When the last passenger got on, I recognized the dreaded face.  
"OMG! Percy Jackson! Is that you?"  
I cringed at the voice. Percy looked up and smiled.  
"OMG!" he said, "It's…_

_______________________________________________________________________________

"It's Rachel Elizabeth Dare! It can't be! I haven't seen you in forever! What seat are you on?"

Silently, I hoped she didn't say the empty seat next to Percy. Then, it would be chaos trying to get him off.

"Seat 17, oh look, right next to you!"

Percy grinned; I moaned. Grover looked like he was watching a romance movie and the main characters had just admitted they loved each other. Typical Grover, not understanding the seriousness of the conversation. Rachel, or should I say, Mrs. about-to-get-my-head-bitten-off-by-Annabeth, sat down and looked at Percy.

"So, Percy Jackson," Rachel cooed, stroking his hair. "Why are you headed to Miami? I bet it's for another one of those cool things with that sword. Are you on a mission?"

I gave him a stern look that said 'Tell her nothing about the cruse to the Bermuda Triangle.' Of course, being seaweed brain, he starts blabbing his mouth.

"Oh, I'm just going on a cruise to the Bermuda Triangle with Grover and Annabeth. We're looking for this guy named Luke because he destroyed camp and we need to get back at him."

I slap myself. He had just told the enemy where we were going! I was going to kill him personally now.

"OMG no way I am also! The cruise part, I mean, not the part where you are going to get back at this Luke guy. Do you think we could hang out on board? Please." She put her flirty face on and stroked his hair, all while looking into his eyes.

"Of course Rachel, I would love to."

I wanted to scream at him. He was blowing our chance at getting Luke. I couldn't believe it.

As if to answer my prayers, the voice came over the loudspeaker and said, "We will be arriving in Miami shortly. Please take your seats and fasten your seat belts for a bumpy landing."

We pulled into the runway.

"SEAWEED BRAIN! We need to get off now!"

"Rachel, I have to go, but I will see you on the cruise."

"Bye Percy Jackson," Rachel said, adding a hair flip for emphasis.

"Bye Rachel Elizabeth Dare," Percy called back, looking mesmerized by the hair flip.

We get into the airport. We head down to baggage claim. Unfortunately, Mrs. about-to-get-my-head-bitten-off-by-Annabeth was there too. Her pink suitcase looked babyish next to her blue/green/black outfit. I almost laughed when I saw that, but I was supposed to be the normal one here.

"Percy!" Rachel called. "Come here! Bring your friends too! We can walk to the dock together!"

No, no, no, no! Percy Jackson A.K.A. seaweed brain do not say yes if you value your life!

"Of course we will!"

Silently chanting does not work apparently.

Unwillingly, I follow the "Hollywood couple" and Grover. We turn down a dirty old street. I look back to see if anyone was looking at us, and I see the dock, behind us, getting smaller as we walked along.

"Um, Rachel, not to be rude or anything, but I think we should turn around. We are headed away from the dock now."

"Um, Annabelle, I know where I'm going."

"It's Annabeth, and you obviously do not have a good sense of direction."

"SHUT UP! We will get there as soon as we can. If you would just shut your fucking mouth we would be there sooner."

I decided to stop talking. I was getting nowhere anyway. We come to a run-down shack. Rachel pulls out a key and puts it in the keyhole. She turns the key and the door squeals open, revealing a room with the only person I was looking for. I felt a surge of happiness go through me.


	4. Trapped!

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been very busy!**

* * *

"LUKE!" I cried out in joy. I look next to me to see Percy with his sword raised, Grover being tied up by… whatever those creatures are, and as I turn back to Luke, I see Rachel in his arms. I can't help but be confused. Luke said he loved me, right? So why was Rachel here? And worse, why was she in his arms? These thoughts raced through my head at crazy speeds.

"Um, Luke? How do you know Rachel? She's just a mortal."

Luke laughed his harsh, cruel laugh. "Don't you see, I found out she was important to Percy. Naturally, I had to have her, just to drive him mad. Then, when I realized you were better friends with Percy than I thought, through inside sources, I figured I could no longer trust you. The letter was a scam to kill all three of you. I knew you couldn't kill Percy yourself, so having you bring him to me was an easy way to get both of you here. But now-"

I looked around some more, tuning out the rest of his speech. I had heard enough. The creature had now finished tying up Percy and had begun to move towards me. I had enough sense to pull out my cap and put it on, vanishing, before they could catch me.

I ran into an open room and began to cry. He had just used me. And for what? That's what I didn't understand. Two years ago, he promised he'd never leave me. Now he's with the mortal Rachel girl. He played me for Percy. And I have no clue what Luke wants to do with me. I cry even harder, trying my best to keep my sobs quieter. But it doesn't work. Even though I'm invisible, Luke walks into the room, takes off my cap, and sits next to me.

"Annabeth, listen to me. I Don't like Rachel. I like is just a decoy. I couldn't be with a mortal."

I looked up at his face, my sobs getting quieter by the second. "If you don't love her, why did you say you wanted to kill me?"

"Did you not listen to my speech?" His face showed a look of concern and sadness.

"I'm sorry. I kind of tuned you out after hearing how you wanted to kill me."

"Well, after that, I started to say how when you came through that door, and I saw you for the first time in two years, I realized how much I loved you. It's you I want to be with Annabeth. Only you."

Then, Luke did the most unpredictable and totally inappropriate thin he could do.


	5. The Cruise

**Sorry about the lack of updates, been busy and I have writer's block! Sorry about Annabeth seeming OOC a lot, just trying to imagine what she was thinking inside, since we never saw that in the books, so we have no idea. Also, sorry about short chapters, I'm trying to make them longer, but I'm not much of a writer, and I'm using this to help me!  
**

* * *

I pulled back almost instantly, quickly pushing Luke into a wall and pulling on my invisibility cap and leaving the room, not looking back to see the shocked look on his face. I didn't want to see it, not since he held Rachel in his arms. I entered the next room where Rachel was with the two creatures, guarding Percy and Grover.

"Rachel, I don't know how you know Luke, but I just thought you should know I just killed him and he's lying on the floor in the back room."

Sure enough, as soon as I said that, Rachel screamed bloody murder and ran into the back room, followed by the creatures. I quickly locked the door behind them, trapping them in the back room. I untied Percy and Grover and we ran, fast, towards the cruise ship. I mean hey, we weren't going to waste perfectly good cruise tickets. We could at least relax, temporarily, since I knew Luke would still find a way to get on that cruise, since locked doors probably couldn't keep back those creatures for long.

We managed to get to the cruise and board it without a monster attack. The loudspeakers came on. "We will be departing for the Bermuda Triangle in 10 minutes. All ashore who's going ashore." I was excited to get some relaxation. But of course, I was with Seaweed Brain. In about 10 minutes, he'd be bothering me. And just as I expected, Percy chose the moment the ship left the dock to find me and ask me billions of questions about what had happened.

"What were those things? Did you really kill Luke? Why'd we leave Rachel behind?"

At that last question, I got up and left, not wanting any of the memories to flood back. I went to my room and began crying. Through my sobs, I thought I heard someone enter the room, so I quickly quit crying. Through tear filled eyes, I saw someone who I figured I would see again despite my actions to keep him out.

"Luke, what are you doing here?"

"I was hoping you would join me before I had to kill you, and I really don't want to kill you."

He moved in closer, and I pushed him away. He was not going to kiss me again. I wouldn't let him.

"Annabeth, I killed Rachel. She believed your lie and allowed Percy and Grover to go free. She's gone, out of our lives."

"Luke, I freed Percy and Grover. So are you here to kill me too?"

I saw the look of horror in his eyes. He wasn't expecting that, I could tell. He had the look of a child whose puppy was just run over by a car. I took advantage of his shock and pushed him out the door, onto the deck, in front of Percy and Grover, who stared at me like I was crazy. My first thoughts were 'Oh gods, they're going to try to accuse me of liking him,' but when they came into the room with me, they had less serious looks on their faces.

"Annabeth," Percy said slowly with fear, "Luke isn't dead. You never killed him, did you?"

"No Percy, I didn't. I was trying to get you two out alive."

"So, if Luke is here, where's Rachel? I want revenge for her falling for Luke."

I didn't have the heart to tell him. I kind of just sat down and stared out the window.

"Annabeth, where is Rachel?"

* * *

**Ok, hopefully this chapter is a little longer than my others, I again apologize for not updating in a while. And technically, this isn't a cliffhanger because we already know what happened to Rachel! Now, if you could, give me ideas about Percy's reaction. It would be helpful! Ok, thanks!**


End file.
